


Dreams and Ice Cream- A KaitoxReader One-Shot

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adorable, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, I can't tag worth a crap, Oneshot, because that makes sense, friends - Freeform, ice cream cone unicorns, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: (Y/N) likes Kaito, but she's too shy to say anything... Especially with the five year age-gap looming over her. She continues to like him, however, and her friends are aware too. Will she gain her perfect dream?





	Dreams and Ice Cream- A KaitoxReader One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was originally a part of a collection written around 2015, and has been revised since.
> 
> This oneshot was requested by @len_kagamine0202 (Wattpad).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

-Reader POV-

"Kaito, what are you two doing?" I ask. I live with my friends Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, and Gakupo. Kaito and Len are doing dumb stuff... again.

"We're unicorns!" Len yells, running around with an ice cream cone smashed on his forehead. I giggle a little bit. Kaito follows him, with a cone of his own stuck on his forehead, his beautiful blue hair surrounding it...

I shake the thought off. I can't fall in love with him! I think to myself. He's 23, and I'm just 18!

"_____-chan!" Rin calls out. "I've got a secret to tell you!"

"Wait, what?" I say quietly.

"I've got a secret for you! Len told me," Rin grins devilishly as she speaks. It's a bit unsettling, to tell the truth.

"Alright." I sigh and stand up. Rin is already dashing towards her room. I reluctantly follow her, dreading the idea of her "secret."

I reach the room quicker than I expected. Rin is sitting on the floor, almost shaking from excitement. Luka is laying on the orange covered bed, reading a book. But the most remarkable thing is Miku, who is sitting on a beanbag in the corner. She seems nervous, as she is repeatedly brushing her long teal-green twin tails.

"So, what's up?" I ask. My hands start shaking from nervousness, but I shove them in the pockets of my (f/c) hoodie.

"Well, _____," Miku starts. Her voice is slightly shaky, her hands still attempting to pick a piece of confidence from her hair.

"Len told Rin that Kaito likes you," Luka looks up to deliver the message for Miku, but she quickly looks back down at her book.

I start blushing. "W-what? What about Miku?" I remember that Miku had a crush on Kaito for a long time. As embarrassing as it was, she even had a picture of him taped up inside of her closet, hidden away where only she could see it. She fawned over it daily, if I'm correct.

"It's okay, ____-chan," Miku replies, slightly cheerful again. Her hands fall back into her lap, abandoning the nervous habit she favored so much. "I like Len now, so it's not a problem."

Rin's face lights up with a revelation. "____-chan, we have to tell him!"

"E-eh?" I blush.

"I think the boys are giving him the exact same talk right now." Luka doesn't look up this time. "Meiko, on the other hand, is drinking sake in her room and crying over 'Servant of Evil.'"

"...Really?"

"Yeah, go take a look. She's in the office."

"N-no thanks, I think I'll go now," I stutter as I get up.

"_____," Miku whispers, grabbing my arm so I can't get away. "Good luck. Even if you don't ask, I still wish you the best." Her delicate hands let go of my arm as quickly as they clutched onto it.

I nod, then get on my way. My heart starts to flutter as I think of Kaito, remembering his dark blue eyes and beautiful hair... I sigh, realizing the truth once again. I know I'm too young for him. I don't even think he likes me.

I keep walking up to my room, then change into my (f/c) tank top and matching (f/pattern) shorts. I flop down on my bed, and my eyes become heavy as I fall to sleep...

\---------------

I wake up with a gasp, then scream. When I finally stop screaming, I break down sobbing.

"____, are you okay?" Kaito's deep voice rings through the otherwise empty room, and his heavy feet can be heard running up the stairs.

I don't respond, but instead throw myself into his arms once he reaches the bed. "K-Kaito, I had t-the worst dream," I whisper I between sobs.

"It's okay, ____, I'm here now." Kaito hugs me back, then whispers in my ear. "I love you, you know that?"

My heart beats faster. "R-really?" It came out of nowhere, but still...

Kaito nods. "I swear to the ice cream I hid in Mei-chan's freezer. That means I'm really serious because I think Mei-chan is going to kill me for hiding that much." He kisses my forehead, then lets go of me. He sits next to me on my bed. He looks down at his hands.

"____, I know I'm much older, but I fell in love with you a few years ago. Back when you were sixteen, and I was twenty-one. I tried to distract myself but every time I see you... I know that I can't deny my feelings anymore."

I blush, and look down a bit. "I-I've had a crush on you too. Back when I was about seventeen."

Kaito turns red just a little bit, then shakes it off. "I've always loved you, from your (h/c) hair to your (e/c) eyes. And now you know my true feelings." He leans in and his lips meet mine.

I'm shocked for the first few seconds, then close my eyes and melt into the kiss. I break away and smile, blushing.

"I love you, Kaito."

"I love you too, ____."

Kaito puts his hands around my waist, and he lays both of us down.

"K-Kaito?"

"I'm going to help you sleep. If you don't mind..." His face turns bright red once again, and he looks over to the side.

"I don't mind at all, I was just startled. Thank you..." I lean into him and close my eyes, my face turning just a bit redder.

"Good night, _____." Kaito smiles faintly.

"Good night..." My heart skips a beat as I fall to sleep.


End file.
